


Early to Bed

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, F/M, old sayings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 15: Is your character an early bird or a night owl?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Early to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Is your character an early bird or a night owl?

Bull slowly opened his eyes and stared for a moment at the blue and gold fabric of the canopy above him before he remembered where exactly he was. His arm snuck out to reach beside him, but the space was empty, her body heat almost completely dissapated.  
A small scritching noise drew his attention to the far end of the room and he sat up to get a better look. Kell was bent over her desk, feather quill moving quickly over parchment as she worked. The bright, early morning sun was shining on her hair making it shine like spun gold. She was dressed for the day, a tray at her elbow with a now empty plate and a large mug of something that he assumed had been steaming at some point. He frowned, wondering how late she had let him sleep until he peered out the balcony door to the sky beyond and realized it was only on hour or two past dawn.  
"How long have you been up?" he grumbled, rubbing blearily at his scars then fumbling blindly at the nightstand for his patch.  
The scritching stopped and Kellina looked up at him with a smile. Wow! Did he ever love seeing that smile, especially when it was because of him. "A little before dawn. It's the best time to get paperwork done before Cullen and the others start pounding on my door for this or that."  
Kell stood and began making her way towards him. He loved watching her move, that approval evident as certain body parts came to attention. She was smiling that wicked grin of hers that had him shivering. "The First Enchanter had this saying: Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise."  
"Early to bed, huh?" he asked with a grin, pulling her down onto the bed into his lap.  
"Very...very...early..."


End file.
